Der Kampf ums Glück
by Rurika-chan
Summary: German FF; Alternatives Universum Inhalt: Leider läuft das Leben niemals so wie man es sich erhofft hatte. Diese bittere Erfahrung muss nun auch die junge Meteorologie-Studentin Nami machen. Die Geschäfte im Café ihrer Schwester laufen schlecht, die Studiengebühren sind enorm und die Rechnungen stapeln sich. Da sie keinen anderen Ausweg aus ihrer Misere sieht, nimmt sie das Angebot


Prolog

_Freiheit._

_Man sagt, die Freiheit sei das größte Wohl auf dieser Welt. Die Gewissheit, zu seinen wer man ist, zu gehen wohin man will, zu tun und zu lassen was man möchte. Das süße Gefühl der Unabhängigkeit. Wie der Wind zu sein und sich in der Zeit und im Raum überall hin treiben zu lassen. Die Augen zu schließen, sich fallen zu lassen, in dem Wissen aufgefangen zu werden. Doch obwohl die Freiheit das kostbarste der Welt ist, hat sie auch den höchsten Preis._

_Auf den ersten Blick, scheint jeder Einzelne von uns frei zu sein, doch viele von uns sitzen im goldenen Käfig der Abhängigkeit. Die Abhängigkeit von Anderen, die als Preis deine Freiheit, deine Würde, dein Herz und deine Seele wollen. Und dich vor die Wahl stellen: All dies gegen die Chance deinen Traum zu erfüllen? All diese Werte und Ideale aufzugeben, in dem Kampf ums Glück, der unser Leben bestimmt._

_Mein goldener Käfig ist das Baratié, ein ominöser Nachtclub, der von einem Monster geleitet wird, dass nach der Freiheit und Erniedrigung Anderer dürstet. Wir alle stecken in diesem Käfig nur aus einem einzigen Grund: Die Abhängigkeit, die Abhängigkeit nach dem Geld, welches wir benötigen um unseren Traum zu erfüllen. Sei es das Studium, dass man für einen Wunschberuf benötigt, das Geschäft, welches der erste Schritt in die Selbstständigkeit sein soll oder den Ausgang aus der Schuldenfalle, der zu einem Weg in ein besseres Leben führt._

_Doch um all diese Träume zu erfüllen, müssen wir uns erst einem Problem stellen. Die Suche nach dem Schlüssel, der das Tor des goldenen Käfigs öffnet und erst dann bekommen wir unsere Freiheit wieder. Allerdings schaffen dies nur wenige von uns. Entweder brechen sie unter dem enormen Druck zusammen oder sie finden den Weg in die Freiheit, haben jedoch dafür ihr Gesicht verloren. Sind nicht mehr länger in der lange ihren Anblick im Spiegel zu ertragen._

_Wer jedoch länger hier arbeitet, erträgt auf kurz oder lang nicht mehr seinen Anblick. Und zurück bleibt, ein gebrochener Mensch in einem Meer aus Blut, Tränen und Scherben, die einst sein Leben waren, das man in tiefer Verzweiflung eingetauscht hatte. _

Sie stand im Büro ihres Chefs. Vor ihr ein riesiger Eichenholzschreibtisch, welcher mit etlichen Papieren übersät war, die ordentlich aufgestapelt waren. Generell herrschte im Büro eine strenge Ordnung, alles hatte seinen Platz und gehörte auch nur an diesen Platz. Der Fußboden glänzte, die Einrichtung war modern und erinnerte an ein Zimmer aus einem „Schöner Wohnen Magazin".

„Mr. Prince, ich kann nicht mehr länger arbeiten, bitte verstehen Sie doch" brachte sie mit brüchigerer Stimme hervor, ihre Augen glasig und ihr Gesicht gerötet. Seit 10 Minuten versuchte sie schon ihrem Chef die Situation begreiflich zu machen. Er jedoch saß gelassen in seinen matt schimmernden Ledersessel und zog genüsslich an seiner Zigarette. Den Sessel zur Seite gedreht, würdigte er sie keines Blickes. Ruhig stieß er den Rauch aus, drehte den Stuhl und zerdrückte die Zigarette im Aschenbecher. Die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch, faltete er die Hände ineinander und stützte sein Kinn auf die mit den Händen gefalteten „Brücke" und sah sie mit einem ernsten Blick eindringlich ein. „Kitz, ich wiederhole mich nicht noch einmal. Du gehst jetzt daraus und fängst gefälligst an zu arbeiten!" verdeutlichte er mit kräftigen Nachdruck in der Stimme. Die zierliche Braunhaarige konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. „Aber" begann sie verzweifelt. Doch sie konnte nicht mehr aussprechen. „Raus und zwar sofort!". Der Blonde drehte sich mit seinem Sessel um und machte der Dame somit verständlich, dass das Gespräch beendet war. Weinend verließ sie sein Büro und die Verzweiflung spiegelte in ihrem verheulten Gesicht wieder.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür zur Garderobe und begab sich zu ihrem Platz. Die anderen Mädchen beachteten sie erst gar nicht und bereiteten sich wie gewohnt auf die Show vor. Dies war keineswegs eine böswillige Absicht, getrieben von Gefühlskälte, doch ein scharfer Blick im Augenwinkel zum Spiegel genügte um zu erkennen, was geschehen war und dies gehörte leider mittlerweile zum traurigen Alltag, der sich Tag täglich hinter den Türen des Baratiés abspielte. Jede Einzelne im Raum, wusste, dass dies ihr Ende war, sollte sie nichts unternehmen. Eine nach der anderen verließ die Garderobe abgesehen von Kitz, den es war bald 19 Uhr und dies bedeutete, dass die Show bald beginnen würde.

Alle waren schon auf ihren Plätzen, bis auf Täubchen, eine schlanke 21-jährige mit langen, seidenen, rabenschwarzen Haaren. Unsicheren Schrittes ging sie auf die Bar zu. „Hey Robin" sprach sie die Barkeeperin an. Doch sie kassierte von der Angesprochenen, die die Bar startklar machte, einen ernsten Blick. „Wie bitte?" fragte sie scharf und hoffte sie verhört zu haben. Erschrocken hielt sich Täubchen die Hand vor den Mund. „Oh sorry, ich meinte natürlich Teufelchen" entschuldigte sie sich rasch. „Da noch keine Gäste im Laden waren, dachte ich es wäre okay" rechtfertigte sich Täubchen."Du kennst die Regel: Im Geschäftsraum nur mit Pseudonym" ermahnte sie und kontrollierte alles auf seine Vollständigkeit. Robin wusste genau, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Was ist los, Täubchen? Solltest du nicht gleich auf die Bühne?" harkte sie nach. „Ja schon, aber könntest du vielleicht in die Garderobe und nach Kitz schauen? Sie heult sich die Augen aus dem Kopf" bat sie die Schwarzblauhaarige. Robin seufzte innerlich auf. Sie konnte sich schon ahnen, was gesehen war. „Ja ich schau gleich nach ihr" ging sie der Bitte ihrer Kollegin nach.

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, lief sie zum Eingang des Clubs. Ein kurzer Blick zur Tür verriet ihr, dass Franky, der Türsteher und Mann für alles und Zorro, ihr Freund und Head Hunter, alle Hände voll zu tun hatten um die lüsterne Meute, die sich die Finger nach der Unschuld der jungen Damen schleckten, im Schacht zu halten. Behutsam lehnte sie ihren Körper gegen den von Zorro und legte ihm vertraut die Hand auf die Schulter. Sie beugte ihren Kopf nach vorne und hauchte ihm ihre Bitte ins Ohr: „Schatz,könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und kurz nach der Bar sehen?". Zorro nickte um zu zeigen, dass es einverstanden war. „Danke, ich muss kurz nach hinten. Eines der Mädchen weint" erklärte sie bündig die Umstände. „Schon wieder?" wollte er wissen. „Ja, leider ich beeile mich" bestätigte sie. Robin wandte sich von dem Einäugigen ab und machte sich auf den Weg zur Garderobe. Der Head Hunter klopfte seinem hochgewachsenen Kollegen auf die Schulter „Bin gleich zurück". Auch Franky nickte kurz und widmete sich wieder der Meute vor der Tür.

Dort angekommen erblickte Robin schon eine gekrümmte Kitz, die ihr Gesicht tief in ihren Händen vergrub. Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. „Wieso weinst du denn,Kitz?" fragte sie und nahm Platz neben der ratlosen Stripperin. „Ich kann nicht mehr arbeiten" brachte sie weinend hervor. „Wieso" harkte ihr Gegenüber nach. „Weil...weil ich schwanger bin und dies alles nicht mehr aushalte" erklärte sie und ihr Weinen und Schluchzen nahm zu. Robin hatte schon mit so etwas gerechnet. Nach fast 10 Jahren in ihrem als Beruf als Barkeeperin und Vermittlerin zwischen den Mädchen und Mr. Prince grenzte es nicht mehr an ein Wunder solche „Missgeschicke" vorherzusagen. Als sich damals das erste mal ein Mädchen mit diesem Problem an sie wandte, zerbrach ihr Herz vor Mitleid und sie hätte am liebsten mit dem Mädchen geweint, doch heutzutage war sie ein Profi und wusste genau wie sie zu reagieren hatte und sie gab sie ihr denselben traurigen Rat, wie sie ihn die Jahre über auch, all den anderen Mädchen gab. „Ich kann dir dieses Wochenende frei geben und einen Ersatz für dich besorgen, jedoch musst du zusehen, wie du dieses Problemlos wirst" erklärte sie sachlich und ihr Blick schweifte zu ihrem Bauch. Kitz riss entsetzt ihre glasigen, verweinten Augen auf. Sie könnte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. Hatte Teufelchen gerade wirklich dies zu ihr gesagt? Bislang war Robin stets eine nette und verständnisvolle Vorgesetzte, aber mit so einer Antwort hätte sie niemals gerechnet.

Man konnte die plötzlich steigende Verzweiflung in ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Wieder vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Ich kann es mir aber nicht leisten". Robin wusste, dass sie sich jetzt keine Schwäche erlauben durfte und musste nun hart bleiben, komme was wolle und egal wie schwer es war. „Du bist nicht die erste Frau, die sich dies nicht leisten kann. Es gibt auch kostengünstige Wege. Werf dich eine Treppe runter, misch dir einen Pillen-Cocktail oder such den dafür verantwortlichen Kerl und hol dir von ihm das Geld für den Eingriff". Ein lautes Schluchzen war ihre Antwort. „Es tut mir leid, mehr Zeit kann ich dir nicht einräumen. Und jetzt entschuldige ich mich, ich muss zurück an die Arbeit" entschuldigte sie sich und verließ die Garderobe. Dabei hörte sie Kitz klagend „Immer nur das verdammte Geld".

Robin schloss die Tür hinter sich und blieb mit trauriger Mine vor einem Spiegel stehen, der im Flur hing. Den Blick hinein, brachte sie nicht übers Herz. /Ja leider geht es immer nur ums Geld, hätten wir dieses Problem nicht, wäre wohl keiner von uns hier/ dachte sie kurz über Kitzs Worte nach. Sie wusste genau was jetzt zu tun war. Nach diesem Gespräch würde sie Kitz nicht mehr wiedersehen. Schweren Herzens ging sie zum Büro von Mr. Prince. Was nun folgend würde war eine schwere und undankbare Arbeit. Ohne auch nur anzuklopfen betrat sie den Raum. Mit der Frage „Sanji, kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?" wollte sie sich vergewissern ob dies ein geeigneter Moment war um ihn die Botschaft zu überbringen. Sanji saß seelenruhig auf seinem protzigen Ledersessel, mit der rechten Hand ein Formular ausfüllend und mit seiner linken kraulte er seinem geliebten Perserkater Prince, welcher schnurrend auf seinem Schoß lag, hinter den Öhrchen. „Klar, was gibt es, mein Mäuschen?" fragte er gelassen. „Ich mache es kurz: Stopp alle Zahlungen für Kitz, wir werden sie nicht mehr wiedersehen" erklärte Robin knapp. Sanji stöhnte. „War ja klar" murmelte er genervt. „In Ordnung, Robin. Sag Zorro bescheid, dass ich neue Leute brauche" fügte er hinzu. „Wird erledigt, Chef" kam es gehorsam von Robin, welche gleich darauf der Büro verließ. Für Sanji hingegen war dies, ein geringes Ärgernis, das hatte er schon oft erlebt. Denn eines wusste er ganz genau: Wo die herkamen, gibt es noch mehr. Mädchen, die nicht wissen wie schwer es doch war alleine zu leben und auf das Geld angewiesen sind.


End file.
